


Shadow

by Alonginginmybones



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: She is the light to his darkness.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s)





	Shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another rewrite from my old Mibba account. Enjoy.

He was attracted to her pale white skin before he noticed the way her bright green eyes lit up her entire face when she smiled.

She was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his whole two hundred years.

He loved to follow her around when she was at her liveliest. She would go shop to shop looking for little antiquities and books, sometimes she would prevail other times she left empty handed. Although he knew on those empty handed nights she wasn’t discouraged if anything she was more determined.

Through the many early evenings he learned that she wasn’t a shy young lady; she was particularly selective. From what he gathered she was only friends with men, most of them polite to the highest degree but they made her laugh.

He was jealous; he wanted nothing more than to come out of the shadows and let her know that he was there but he knew he couldn’t.

The coven would never allow inter-species relationships even if they were unfortunately their true soul mate. Of course exceptions had been made in the past but he wasn’t sure if the president would do so for him. He never asked his dear friend only because it was such a heavy favor to ask for.

He sighed around his black cigarette as he fumbled around in his pocket for a lighter.

She was out and about tonight but something was different about her she seemed more excited. She radiated anticipation, and it sparked his own interest. What could possibly have her so giddy tonight? He certainly had never seen her this excited over one of her previous finds before.

Out of his own curiosity he decided to get a little closer tonight; he was going to follow her in to Jennings and Johnsons Curious Finds. He was a little nervous only because it was going to be the first time he would be in such a close proximity to her.

He would just keep his head down and pretend to browse as he nosily listened and watched her around the shop.

He was greeted by the human shopkeeper when the bell went off above the door he simply nodded and managed a smile. Quietly he ran his tattooed fingers over the old books as he searched the tiny aisles for her.

“Lily you’re in luck today my dear partner and I searched far and wide for the only remaining copy…”

He heard the man behind the counter say with a chuckle.

Lily must have been her name. It was an odd and refined name but he thought it suited her well. Lilies were beautiful, pure flowers. Ones that he loved to possess, he adored holding them in his hand watching their beautiful white petals turn black. The thought of doing the same to the seemingly innocent girl sent a spark of lust raging through his being he was hardly able to control himself.

“I’m so excited I left work Mr. Jennings.”

Her voice was melodic and low; just how he imagined it to be.

“May I see it?”

“Wait right here child I’ll be right back.”

He heard her eager laugh and he let it wash over him like a wonderful night’s breeze; eyes closed and ears wide open.

He wondered what this book was that had piqued her interest; probably a silly human author like William Shakespeare; he thought she seemed the type and it made her that much more adorable to him.

He wanted to get closer to her but he didn’t want to risk being seen. But the need to know what she was so excited about was eating at him. So he continued to look around like a normal patron, being this close to her made his heart beat a little faster. He felt almost as excited about her discovery as she just for the beautiful smile on her face.

Although when he caught a glimpse of the book his heart stopped; he recognized it immediately. It was the book of his people. One seemingly lost for centuries. Why would the mortals have it?

More importantly why would she want the book?

“Where did you find it?”

Her sweet voice was filled with so much joy that he could barely keep a smile down; but now he was unsure about her. Was she really just a mortal interested in old things or was she something more?

He didn’t want to tell the president of the coven that the mortals found the most important book of their sole existence. Only because that would mean he could no longer admire her from afar she would become the object of a harsh interrogation.

He shook his head; he would figure out her motives on his own without the coven getting involved.

***

The last book of runes was finally in her hands and it completed her collection. She wasn’t sure why she was drawn to these books at such a young age but she felt the need to collect and read them.

She didn’t believe that the spells written in this book meant much of anything in fact they bored her. What fascinated her was the old text that spoke about an ancient society that was divided in to two.

These books were written like manuals however she discovered in the second volume of this set if she delved deeper in to the back it turned in to a log of history.

It spoke of warlocks and witches of both dark and light magic dueling over the same books and lands since they were written.

From what she had learned the books were supposedly very powerful and if either side of magic stumbled upon them the fight for supremacy would end. The bookholders would hold ultimate power. Although what either side would do with them was never written.

It was always very vague.

Which led her to believe the writers of the text knew it had not been needed; this book was intended for those who would already knew the outcome.

It was all so intriguing just like a novel.

“I can’t wait to dive right in Mr. Jennings thank you for your search.”

She handed him two twenty dollar bills, and told him to keep the change as she left the shop.

Barely able to refrain from cracking the book open right then and there.

She held her new find tightly in her arms as she walked the dark cobblestone street to the bus stop. Humming softly a classic rock tune to herself she looked over the dimly lit buildings of her old city thinking they were beautiful.

Losing herself to her humming she began to imagine what the world of warlocks and witches looked like. For the dark she thought of long, winded roads, with warped homes on the hill, and a giant castle where the powerful of the powerful lived. She thought what she dreamed up was beautiful and probably accurate.

She thought the men had dark long hair and beards and wore dark dress robes and carried a long stick they used to perform their magic. While the women similar in hair sported long black dresses slightly provocative, with the hoods of their robes always up to keep their fair skin from taking in the sun’s rays. She believed the women performed a different kind of magic.

A more seductive type that involved their bodies more so than an object needed as the go between.

She sighed it truly would be like watching a highly skilled dancer trained in all forms perform in her debut recital.

She thought of the light wizards and witches with sun kissed skin and slightly pointed ears, whose hair was as warm as their skin but so beautiful and soft to the touch any human would be jealous. She imagined a grassy meadow with beautiful homes that were bewitched to keep outsiders from knowing where they resided. She presumed they were well versed in wind flutes and music of all sorts, she thought of their kindness and beauty. Only the strongest performer would need a staff but only to show their status.

She imagined that they loved everything but their opposers.

She smiled how nice it would be if it truly existed but alas she knew she had always been a dreamer with her head stuck in the clouds.

Things like magic dark and light could not possibly exist.

She sighed again as she sat down on the old wooden bench; if only.

She rested the book in her lap waiting patiently to get home before opening it. She ran her fingers over the front cover through the bag. She jolted back startled, it was almost as if she felt an actual spark.

She shook her head; couldn’t be.

Probably just the tiny gust of wind that had blown through her hair so suddenly.

And just like that the peculiar situation had been erased from her thoughts and replaced with what she should have for dinner.

Contemplating on whether she should have chicken or steak left overs she noticed a tall man walking down the street. At first like anyone else she pretended not to notice him just so she didn’t have to make awkward small talk. However as he grew closer she started to take in his features, dark long hair, very pale skin, with a long dress coat cinched at his waist.

He was interesting to look at. Certainly he warranted a gaze or two, no doubt about it.

But when it appeared that he was going to stop at her bench she tensed up. Would she have time to get up and walk away? Should she look at her watch and pretend to be frustrated waiting for the bus? Or just look in the opposite direction and pretend she never saw him?

She was running out of time to decide and by the time he reached the perimeter it was too late. She was already staring at his large, shiny, black boots. She gave him a smile and looked away; better late than never to act disinterested.

“It certainly has gotten colder hasn’t it?”

He might have had the most beautiful voice she ever heard; soft but unmistakably manly.

She chuckled, “Yes it has.”

Silence stilled between them after their very brief exchange; she played with her finger nails out of habit. Her moon bracelet jingled, and it gained the attention of the stranger almost instantly.

“My that’s an interesting piece of jewelry…” he spoke as if in awe, “Where did you get it?”

She clutched it in her other hand; suspicious of the newcomer’s motives. Did he wish to steal it? Her grandfather told her it had monetary value but he said it was worth much more than that. He advised her to have it on her at all times, but when she asked him why, he just smiled and told her to listen to her crazy old papa for once.

She decided to listen to the old fool.

“My friend gave it to me as a gift for my birthday.”

She lied, she wasn’t sure why she did but she didn’t trust the man that was obvious to both of them.

“I mean no harm I assure you.”

“Of course not.”

She eyed him curiously before turning away; he was very strange even in the way he spoke. It was very old fashioned and polished. Something to be expected of an English aristocrat not someone from her urban city.

“If I may ask but on which birthday did you receive this bauble?”

Again she eyed him wearily, “My sixteenth…”

She made sure her tone implied how rude and invasive his question was.

“Pretty,” he whispered and his palm reached out as if to touch it.

Nervous and unsure she moved her wrist in the nick of time too. The bus had come to save her from this weirdo.

“Well that’s me,” she politely excused herself quietly grabbing her bag that held the book, “Have a goodnight.”

He bowed his head slightly, “You as well Lily.”

She whirled around on the bus steps; she could have sworn she hadn’t told him her name. However he was already striding in the opposite direction when the bus driver prompted her for paymet.

She apologized swiped her bus card and found a seat near the left window.

As the bus passed by the black silhouette she was sure she saw a perfectly white set of teeth smirking at her.

It sent shivers down her spine.

It was probably just another inner city weirdo. Probably.


End file.
